Ghostly Affair
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Luna is stalked by a possessive ghost who falls in love with her, will she help the ghost finally find her way? Warnings: Murder, revenge, death, suicide.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Info:

Word Count: 1453

Title: Ghostly Affair

Warnings: Murder, revenge, death, suicide.

* * *

Quidditch League:

Queen of Pentacles — **Reversed: Self-Centredness, Jealousy, Smothering**

* * *

Luna was wandering around Ravenclaw tower, looking for wrackspurts. She wasn't wearing shoes beneath her robes, and when she climbed onto a cement wall, she lifted her cloak and robes and revealed her bare feet. She sat down on the wall, letting her robes pool down around her like a spectacular fountain of black.

She felt eyes upon her, but she looked all around and saw nothing. She had a red net in hand as she tried to catch the little balls of blue light. Her eyes scanned the area again before she realized nobody was going to reveal themselves. Little to nothing frightened the young witch in the castle.

"Aren't you glorious?" she said to the creatures in the jar.

* * *

I knew she would return to me, my Esmeralda. I waited a hundred years and yet I would wait for infinity until she would be mine. She was blonde now, pale skinned like an angel, but her soul called out to me; as I knew it would.

She was a free spirit, and her behaviour intrigued me. It had been ages since a mortal had appealed to me… since I lost her.

All I wanted was the truth. I remember the day like it was yesterday…

* * *

_"Why do you keep denying how you feel?" I cried in anger._

_"I don't love you, I'm sorry, I'm not interested in women," she replied. Her answer still felt like it was a knife through my broken heart._

_"Don't lie to me," I practically growled in response. I was furious._

_"I'm not lying, I'm sorry, we can always be friends," she said._

_"Is it because of him?" I said, suspecting the answer. Her silence spoke volumes._

_I loved her, but she scorned me, so I needed my vengeance. Like a vengeful angel, I cursed her and would release her she once she submitted to me, once she agreed to be mine. She would be reborn until she changed her mind about loving me._

_Perhaps I could have changed her mind, but the fury took over, and the next thing I remembered was her curly black hair and dark skinned figure on the floor of the Ravenclaw tower. I then turned my wand upon myself, speaking the curse again- for the last time I drew a breath before my body fell to the ground beside her. My spirit rose from my body but didn't depart. I was holding a torch in one hand, and I watched the flame go out._

_It seems like I needed to finish what I started and wait for her to return to me, to give herself to me, and then I could journey to the beyond._

* * *

Every visit to the tower, Luna grew bolder; she could feel the eyes on her and knew the being would reveal itself when ready. She put up a telescope to look over at the night sky from the window. She stood there quietly for a time until she pulled away with a smile and muttered, seemingly to herself: "I love looking up at the stars."

"I'll always watch over you," a voice spoke from the shadows, but nobody appeared.

Luna found herself enjoying her time being around whoever it was. She suspected it was probably a lonely ghost that was biding their time before revealing themselves. Luna wasn't scared of it; she felt safe around the ghost. Little did she know what the destructive spirit was capable of.

* * *

I took my time before I revealed myself to her. I needed to be sure I could trust her.

"I'm Luna," the blonde girl said to me one night.

"Hello, Luna," I replied, I was finally revealing my ghostly presence to her. She didn't jump or react in fear or disgust.

"Nice to see you," Luna replied with a smile.

"I'm Helena, Helena Ravenclaw," I introduced myself. I wanted to hold out my hand to shake; it had been so long that I encountered someone I almost forgot I was dead. Her smile was so mesmerizing I almost couldn't find the words to speak.

"Helena, how lovely to meet you; your Rowena's daughter?" she asked me.

I nodded in response. I wonder how much the students and teachers in the school talked about my death, and the circumstances surrounding it.

"How much do you know about me?" I asked, hoping not to scare her away already.

"The books don't say much, only that you died pining over unrequited love," Luna replied slowly, she was looking at me as if for me to contradict her statement.

"I like to believe you're a very independent young woman like me, and that doesn't lead me to believe that those rumours are true," she continued.

I would have let out a breath of relief if I could breathe.

"Are you lonely sometimes? Being stuck between two worlds like this?" Luna asked curiously.

"I exist as I am, that is enough," I replied evasively. Luna nodded as if it said all it needed to.

"I hoped it was you," she said. "I knew it must be a ghost, and nobody had laid eyes on you in years."

I felt strangely honoured that she had wanted to meet me. I could understand it though, and my death held mystery around it, I was the only heir of the founders that one could still speak with. I knew all about my mother starting and building Hogwarts and so much more that nobody could think to ask. After that day, I followed her around, watching who she talked to, making sure nobody was trying to take her from me.

I let our relationship develop; naturally; there was no rush except the intense love I felt for the breathing teenager. One stormy night the two of us were together in the Ravenclaw tower once again. Luna was twirling around dancing and laughing as the thunder and rain played the music to our sweet melody.

Luna paused her dancing, to look at me with a puzzled expression.

"Is there something on your mind, Helena?" Luna asked me, sweetly, coming over to me.

"Yeah, there is something I'd like to know. Are you, my friend?" I asked her if a ghost could hold their breath, I would be holding mine.

"Of course, Helena, we will be friends forever," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Infinity is a long time for a ghost," I replied, my heart filled with emotion. I wanted to claim Luna as mine. I didn't care if she was living; I wanted her to join me in the afterlife, to fill the void her former self had left.

"You are a glorious young woman Luna," I continued.

"Thank you, I admire you as well," she replied curiously.

"Be mine," I said suddenly, throwing all planning and caution to the wind.

"Helena," Luna started seriously, and I was worried this would all end in the same way as before. It couldn't be, she must care for me.

"Dying doesn't hurt," I added, trying to sound encouraging.

"If I die, I will pass on, I have no leftover business here, dear. If I lived a thousand years ago, I would be yours, but all I can be is your friend," she said. I was quiet, do I kill her? Is she right? Would I wait another thousand years for her to return to me?

"Go?" she asked, probably seeing darkness in my eyes.

"No," I insisted, she couldn't leave me alone.

"I'll go," she said again. I moved in front of her, trying to cut her off.

"No," I said again, louder this time, my voices echoing through the empty hallways, making the statues rattle.

"You will be mine," I continued. Luna didn't look scared of me; as if there was nothing I could do to harm her.

"Helena, I think you need a time out, I love you, but this isn't how you show love," Luna said. I felt something inside me, it felt like my heart started beating again, and the light was glowing around me, seeming to guide me away.

"No, Luna, I can't leave you," I tried in vain; the light was pulling me away from this place. It seems like I had found the love I craved, and it hadn't been romantic love. It was enough to have a friend to lead you onto the right path. I fought, don't get me wrong. I didn't want to leave her; but I knew within me that it was time, and I finally let go and moved on after thousands of years of pain and bitterness, I finally let it all go.

I met with blackness and an overwhelming sense of calm. I was home.


End file.
